doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rubén Moya
) |lugar_nacimiento = Chilpancingo, Guerrero |familiares = |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1979 – 1980 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Rubén Moya es un locutor, actor y director de doblaje mexicano, con 33 años de trayectoria. Mejor conocido fundamentalmente por ser la voz de He-Man, en la película y serie de He-Man en los años 80 y por realizar el doblaje de voz de Saúl Lisazo en los años 90 para la publicidad de la compañía Bacardí con la frase "La calidad es responsabilidad de Bacardí y compañía... la cantidad es responsabilidad de usted, Añejo de Bacardí, Usted lo prueba". Así como por ser la voz de Jack Palance en la famosa serie de los '80, Aunque usted no lo crea, de Ripley y doblar a los actores René Ruiz "Tun Tun", Gerardo Zepeda "El Chiquilín" y Roberto Ballesteros con un lenguaje picaresco en películas mexicanas llamados "Sexycomedias". Actualmente es la voz oficial del programa "Los 25 Más" que se transmite por el Canal 13 de TV Azteca. Su preparación artística la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA y en el Centro de Arte Dramático (CADAC). y su pagina web es www.cursosrubenmoya-com.com thumb|right|229px thumb|229px|right|Ruben Moya y Rocio Garcel doblando a Tun Tun y Yirah Aparicio respectivamente thumb|right|300px|229px|Uno de los famosos comerciales de Añejo de Bacardi en los cuales, Rubén Moya le dobló la voz a Saúl Lisazo Filmografía Películas Morgan Freeman: *Malcolm Beech en Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido (2013) *Lucius Fox en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Dr. McCarthy en Winter: El delfín (2011) (trailer) *Narrador en Conan, el bárbaro (2011) *Él mismo en Baile de graduación en Mississippi (2009) *Keith Ripley en El código (2009) *Micrófono modo Morgan Freeman en El gurú del amor (2008) *Lucius Fox en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *Harry Stevenson en Feast of Love (2007) *Frank Carden en El contrato (2006) *Narrador en La marcha de los pingüinos (2005) *Moses Ashford en Edison (2005) *Mitch Bradley en Una vida sin terminar (2005) *Narración en La guerra de los mundos (2005) *Lucius Fox en Batman inicia (2005) *Walter Creewes en La trampa (2004) *Dios en Todopoderoso (2003) (2do doblaje) *William Cabot en La suma de todos los miedos (2002) *Alex Cross en Telaraña (2000) *Presidente Tom Beck en Impacto profundo (1998) *Jim en Violencia en la tempestad (1998) *Dr. Alex Cross en Besos que matan (1997) *Detective Tte. William Somerset en Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) Jon Voight: *Francis Tierney, Sr. en Código de familia (2008) *John Keller en Transformers (2007) *Senador Thomas Jordan en El embajador del miedo (2004) *Lord Richard Croft en Tomb Raider (2001) *Reynolds en Enemigo público (1998) *Jim Phelps en Misión imposible (1996) Danny Glover: *Presidente Thomas Wilson en 2012 (2009) *Detective David Tapp en El juego del miedo (2004) *Bob Goodall en Un asesino anda suelto (1997) *Juez Tyrone Kipler en El poder de la Justicia (1997) Dennis Farina: *Henry Desalvo en Hasta el cuello (2002) *Jack Bangs en Doble traición (2000) *Ray 'Bones' Barboni en El nombre del juego (1995) *Teniente Jack Crawford en Manhunter (1986) Arnold Schwarzenegger: *Trench en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (Versión de Zima) *Harry Tasker en Mentiras verdaderas (1994) (Redoblaje) *Conan en Conan, el destructor (1984) (Doblaje original) Kris Kristofferson: *Pop Crane en Persiguiendo un sueño (2005) *Abraham Whistler en Blade Trinity (2004) (2nda versión) *Abraham Whistler en Blade 2 (2002) Keith David: *Tnte. Dixon en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) *Director de la CIA en Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) *Director de la CIA en Agente Cody Banks (2003) (Redoblaje) Charlton Heston: *Actor Rey en Hamlet (1996) *Él mismo en Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) *Jackson Harglow en In the mouth of madness (1994) Sean Connery: *John Connor en Sol naciente (1993) *Dr. Robert Campbell en Medicine Man (1992) *Black Jack Kehoe en Odio en las entrañas (1969) Patrick Stewart *Jean Luc Picard en Star Trek: Némesis (2002) *Jean Luc Picard en Star Trek 9: Insurrección (1998) *Malcolm Philpott en El tren de la muerte (1993) Robert Duvall: *General Petrov en Hemingway & Gellhorn (2012) *Frank Grimes en John Q: Situación extrema (2002) John Hurt *Narrador en Manderlay (2005) *Narrador en Dogville (2003) Brad Garrett *Dwayne Murney en Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) *Fred Bedderhead en La gran aventura de Beary (2002) Marlon Brando: *Max en Cuenta final (2001) *Coronel Walter E. Kurtz en Apocalypse Now (1979) (Doblaje original) Dennis Hopper: *Alex Swan en Tiempo límite (2001) *Howard Payne en Máxima velocidad (1994) Paul Newman *Harry Ross en Crepúsculo (1998) *Sidney J. Mussburger en El gran salto (1994) John Rhys-Davies *Sallah en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (Redoblaje) *Sallah en Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) (Redoblaje) Lee Marvin: *Col. Nick Alexander en Fuerza Delta (1986) *Mayor John Reisman en Doce del Patíbulo (1967) Otros papeles *Inserto final en Aullido: el renacimiento *Insertos en La niñera inocente *Pitufo Narrador (Tom Kane) en Los Pitufos (2011) *Moses Buggs (John Carroll Lynch) en Paul (2011) *John Kramer (Tobin Bell) en El juego del miedo 2 (Primera versión) *Bad Blake (Jeff Bridges) en Loco corazón *General Friedrich Fromm (Tom Wilkinson) en Operación Valquiria *Simon Gruber (Jeremy Irons) en Duro de matar: La venganza *Phil Olson (Timothy Spall) en Entre la vida y la muerte *Jim Sandecker (William H. Macy) en Sahara *Frank Olchin (James Caan) en La traición *Jack Buggit (Scott Glenn) en Atando cabos *Coronel Samuel Trautmann (Richard Crenna) en Rambo *Dick Halloran (Scatman Crothers) en El resplandor *Voz en off (James Earl Jones) en Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) *Sir Leigh Teabing (Ian McKellen) en El código Da Vinci (2006) *Narracion en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates (2005) *Mick Taylor (John Jarratt) en El cazador *Insertos en El descenso (2005) *Spottswood (Daran Norris) en Team America: Policía mundial (2004) *Capitán Doby (Fred Williamson) en Starsky y Hutch (2004) *Aragog (Julian Glover) en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) *Alberto Aragón (Giancarlo Giannini) en Un paseo por las nubes *Duke/Noah Calhoun (James Garner) en Diario de una pasión (1ra versión doblada) *Víctor Lazarro (Harve Presnell) en Contracara *Jack Wade (Joe Don Baker) en 007: GoldenEye *Sr. Jim Morris (Brian Cox) en El novato *Gen. Hodges (Philip Baker Hall) en Reglas de combate *Wilson (Steve Kahan) en El complot *Nagi Hassan (David Suchet) en Momento crítico *Kelly (Howie Long) en Código: Flecha Rota *Dr. Heywood Floyd (William Sylvester) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968/Doblaje original) *Claremont Williams (Delroy Lindo) en Dominó *Frank (Stanley Anderson) y Narrador en Simone *Ag. Palmer (Jon Polito) en Bushwhacked *Dodd (Sam Elliott) en Rush (1991) *Willard Whyte (Jimmy Dean) en 007: Los diamantes son eternos *Yves Perret (Jack Palance) en Tango y Cash (Doblaje original) *Sr. Tyson (Rip Torn) en El loco superdotado (Redoblaje) *Rey Arturo (Joss Ackland) en Un adolescente en la corte del Rey Arturo *Narrador (Bruce Willis) en Un muchacho llamado North *Phillip Edwards (Tim Thomerson) en Huracán (2002) *Profesor Shifflin (James Avery) en Nancy Drew (2002) *Phil Beasly en ¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) *Erik Estráda en Juana la cubána (1994) *Mace Ryan (Powers Boothe) en Rapid Fire (1992) *Georges (Gérard Depardieu) en Matrimonio por conveniencia *O'Brien (Richard Burton) en 1984 *Rowdy (Dennis Kilbane) en El valle de gwangi *Sir Hugh Dowding (Laurence Olivier) en La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) *Melville Crump en It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World (1963) *Sir Wilfred Robarts (Charles Laughton en Testigo de cargo (1957) *Dr. Wynn en Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers *Scapelli en Super Mario Bros. *Dr. Mercer en El monstruo del Lago Ness *Luke en Fui un ladrón *Voces adicionales en Las Crónicas de Spiderwick *Tye Crow en Ántrax *Barnie en Bebé a bordo *Warren Stantin (Sidney Poitier) en Tirando a matar *Alcalde en Ernest va a la cárcel *Recolector de impuestos en La vida pública de Jesús *Hendley (James Garner) en El gran escape *Michael Winkler en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto *Vincente Goldoni (Maury Chaykin) en Money for Nothing *Cardenal Richelieu (Tim Curry) en Los tres mosqueteros *Senador Birney en Escalada al poder *Mallinson (Donald Sinden) en El día del Chacal *Stan (Brian T. Finney) / Gilbert (David Scully) en La mano que mece la cuna *Voces adicionales en The Fighter *Voces adicionales en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira Narrador e insertos *Insertos en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo *Insertos en Troya *Insertos en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Insertos en Selena (2ª versión doblada) *Insertos en Batalla por Terra *Insertos en 7 crímenes *Insertos en Difícil de matar *Insertos en El último soldado *Insertos en Amores asesinos *Insertos en Cleaner *Insertos en La venganza del dragón *Insertos en Culpable *Narrador en Cocodrilo Dundee *Narrador en Mi adorable delincuente *Narración e Insertos en La leyenda de Chen Zen Series de televisión *Alcaide Leo Glynn (Ernie Hudson) en OZ *Profesor George Feeny (William Daniels) en Aprendiendo a vivir *Dr. Desmond Powell / Sombra Nocturna (un episodio) en Flash (1990) *Tnte. Michael "Mike" Torello (Dennis Farina) en Historia del Crimen (1986-1988) *Aquila / Quintilo en Anno Domini *Nathan Bates (Lane Smith) en V Invasión Extraterrestre *Jack Palance en Aunque usted no lo crea (serie clásica de 1982) *Capitán Frank Furillo (Daniel J. Travanti) en El precio del deber (1981-1987) *Blake Carrington (John Forsythe) en Dinastía *José el Carpintero (Yorgo Voyagis) en Jesús de Nazareth *Pedro apóstol en El día que Cristo murió *Voces diversas en Baretta (DEBUT) *Voces diversas en Blanco y negro *Voces diversas en Los Magníficos *Voces diversas en Reportera del crimen Anime *Gangster (ep. 39) / Narrador (ep. 47) - Las aventuras de Gigi *Alexander "Alex" Brown - Sandy y sus koalas *Amidamaru (1ª voz) - Shaman King *Genbu - Inuyasha *Gray - Blood+ *Señor Swanpy - Pokémon *Capitan "Mano de hacha" Morgan - One Piece *Porunga - Dragon Ball Z Kai Series animadas *Príncipe Adam / He-Man - He-Man y los amos del universo (película y serie animada en los años 80) *Kurt Walker (un cap.) / Ming, el Despiadado (3ra voz, un cap.) - Defensores de la Tierra *Thundarr - Thundarr el bárbaro (segunda temporada) *Personajes en estrado - Harvey Birdman, abogado *Traximus - Las Tortugas Ninja (2003) *Emperador Zurg - Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar *Sr. Barkin - Kim Possible *Yafar - House of Mouse *Loro - Los patos astutos *El malvado Ming - Flash Gordon (serie animada de los 80's) *Don toro - ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Baloo - Los Aventureros del Aire *Narración - Invasor Zim *Narrador de los carteles de prohibición en el parque (ep: La odisea de Homero) - Los Simpson *Capitán Hazel "Hank" Murphy - Laboratorio Submarino 2021 *Segador (Grim Reaper) - Los Vengadores: Los Héroes más Poderosos del Planeta *Voces diversas - Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada) *Helius Inflato - Teamo Supremo *Pez gato imaginario (un cap.) / Paul Bolos (un cap.) en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *General Warhog - T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012) - Cabeza de Piel Películas animadas Ving Rhames: *Lilo & Stitch - Cobra Bubbles *La película de Stitch - Cobra Bubbles *Leroy y Stitch - Cobra Bubbles Brad Garrett *Tarzán II - Uto *Buscando a Nemo - Globo *Enredados - Rufián del garfio (trailer) Otros: *General Shanker - Operación escape (2a. versión) *White Shadow (Mike Bell) - Turbo (trailer) *Emperador Zurg - Toy Story 2 *He-Man / Príncipe Adam - He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño *Yafar - La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *Yafar - El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos *Russ Cargill - Los Simpson: La película *Cocodrilo - Una película de huevos *Wermstrong - Futurama: La Bestia con un millon de espaldas *Rinoceronte guardia - Kung Fu Panda *Rinoceronte - La era de hielo *Red - Todos los perros van al cielo 2 *Nicky Flippers (Detective sapo) - ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia *Winston - Alpha y Omega (2010) *El sapo - Lo que el agua se llevó (2006) *Narrador - Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros *Satanás - South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (Redoblaje) *Voces adcionales en Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos *Shan- Yu- Mulán Películas de anime *Apollo - Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo *Anubis - Yu-Gi-Oh: La pirámide de la luz *El Fantasma Negro - Cyborg 009 en la guerra contra el monstruo *Voces adicionales - Locke el Superman de las galaxias *Narrador - Robotech: El amor sigue vivo Videojuegos *Gravemind y floods - Halo 3 *Allen Murray - Fable II *Puertas demoníacas - Fable III *Narración - Darksiders *Narración - Forza Motorsport 3 *Narración - Forza Motorsport 4 *Bárbaro - Diablo III *Hecarim y Yorick - League of Legends *Narrador - Maldark: El conquistador de todos los mundos (juego online) Documentales Morgan Freeman *Presentador - Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman *Presentador - Curiosidad (Ep. Universo paralelo) Otros *Narración - SudAmérica Salvaje *John Lear en La verdadera bodega 13: Secretos ocultos *Policía en Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro Narración de Trailers *Las Crónicas de Spiderwick - Trailer 2 Dirección de doblaje *The Grudge 2 *Rápido y fogoso *El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo *Jake y el gordo *Aprendiendo a vivir *Reyes y reinas *Esas mujeres *CSI: NY (Temp.1-5) *Las espías *Stargate Atlantis (5ta. temporada) *Una guerra de película *2010: El año que hacemos contacto *El efecto mariposa (versión New Line) *Selena (redoblaje) *Agente Cody Banks (versión MGM) *Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres *Inframundo *Pijamada *Nicholas Nickleby *Freddy vs. Jason *Jason X *Las aventuras de Pluto Nash *Robando vidas *Disfrutando mi libertad *La chica del verano *Una vida sin terminar *Intriga en Berlín *Amigas inseparables *Leones por corderos *Las crónicas de Spiderwick *Operacion Valquiria *Control total *Seven: Pecados capitales (doblaje original) *Super Mario Bros. *Las Tortugas Ninja III (segunda versión) *Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) *Escape imposible *Monster: Asesina en serie *Son como niños *Reyes de las olas *La isla siniestra *Conan, el bárbaro (2011) *Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Vuelo nocturno *Aprendiz de caballero *El aprendiz de vampiro *El hombre lobo *Bandidas *Caso 39 *Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo *Hotel Rwanda *Domino *Una mamá para Navidad *The Midnight Meat Train *3:10 to Yuma (versión DVD) *Amores asesinos *Entre la vida y la muerte *La historia detrás del mito: Harry Potter *Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman *Curiosidad *Royal Pains *Enredos de Familia *Dollhouse *Babel *Una historia violenta *2012 *La reunión del diablo *The Fighter (primera versión) *Temple de acero *Dylan Dog: Dead of Night *El show de la Pantera Rosa (redoblaje) *The Matador (redoblaje 2010) *Insomnia (versión Videomax) *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) (versión Videomax) *Blade Trinity (segunda versión) *Celular (película) (segunda versión) *Al caer la noche (segunda versión) *El juego del miedo 2 (versión TV) *Whip It (versión TV) *Breakout Kings *Covert Affairs *Locked Down *Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema *Asesinato en la escuela (doblaje mexicano) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2ª temp. últimos capítulos) 'Otros trabajos' *Mabe - 1988 (comercial) *Defensa inquilinaria *Dormimundo *Video Visión - 1989 (comercial) *México en la obra de Octavio Paz - 1990 (comercial de Sanborns) *Videovisa *Saúl Lisazo y narración en Añejo de Bacardi (años 80 - años 90) *Comerciales de Castrol Magnatec *El Gran Eclipse de México - 1991 *Voz en off en obra de teatro "La ronda de las arpías" - 1991 *Voz en off de la saga para radio de: "El pavo asesino" *Voz en radio de XEDK 1250, Guadalajara (años 90) *Goicochea *Nikzon *Marinela (principios de los 90's para radio) *Voz institucional de presentación (introducción) de noticiero "Monitor (noticiero)" antes de que se convirtiera en "Radio Monitor" *Noticiero Altavoz *Voces de doblaje en "Al Derecho y al Derbez" (parodiando su voz de Jack Palance y sketch "El René Gado") *Galavisión "El Canal de las Estrellas" - Estados Unidos (años 90) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31W9iZwLA1o *Voz de Jack Palance en la serie Aunque usted no lo crea, de Ripley. *Locutor de Stereo 102.1, Toluca, Edo. de México *Locutor de XEU 930 AM, Veracruz. *Locutor de Los 25+ (programa de TV Azteca) *Coca-Cola ("Cuando las juntas pasa") - 2011 *Comerciales de Jamón Fud (como voz institucional) *Gobierno de Chiapas (comercial) *La Hora Pico (voz en off - sketch de telenovela "¿Con cual de las dos?") *XHDRBZ (último programa, voz de Elmer Homero) - 2004 *Las vías del amor (voz en off - telenovela) *Locutor de Canal Fox Latinoamérica - 2013 *Fotorama - (promo: "El juego de la serpiente") - 2013 Cine y Televisión nacional thumb|229px|right|Ruben Moya y Rocio Garcel doblando a Tun Tun y Yirah Aparicio respectivamente *Narcosatanicos Asesinos (1989) - Comandante de policía *El ratero del vecindario (1990) - Marido engañado *Los pelotones de Juan Camaney (1991) - Científico loco *Doblando la voz del actor René Ruiz "Tun Tun", Roberto Ballesteros y Gerardo Zepeda "Chiquilin" en películas mexicanas varias: Los verduleros 1, 2 y 3,'' El dia de los Albañiles 2 y 3'', Tres mexicanos ardientes, Tres Lancheros muy Picudos, El Vecindario 1 y 2 y Narcosatánicos asesinos. 'Obras de teatro' *Lucrecia Borgia (1979) - Cervello *Herejia (1984) - Rabino *Una luz sobre la cama (1985) - Inspector *Malinche (1986) - Pedro de Alvarado *Cuartos Milagro (1993) - Conserge *Falsa Cronica de Juana La Loca (2001) - Rey Fernando Enlaces externos *www.cursosrubenmoya-com.com *www.rubenmoya.com.mx Moya, Rubén Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos